


Неожиданный звонок

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Неожиданный звонок

– Алло.

– Как дела, Хэклимишка?

Райан. Больше года прошло с их последнего разговора. Ни звонков, ни СМС, ни даже одного гребаного письма. Не то чтобы Тайлер тогда впал в депрессию – с самого начала было понятно, что их «роман» – это чистый секс, пока они работают вместе. Но они отлично ладили и помимо секса, много разговаривали, спорили. Тайлеру тогда показалось, что они подружились и даже после окончания промотура продолжат общаться, уже просто как друзья. Но все его попытки были если не отвергнуты, то проигнорированы. Так что внезапный звонок от Райана оказался очень неожиданным. И это его «хэклимишка»...

– И тебе привет. Что-то случилось?

– Я отмечал свой день рождения и вдруг понял, что так и не поздравил тебя с юбилеем. Полез в инстаграм и в ленте вдруг увидел... ее, – Райан театрально замолк.

– Даже не представляю кого. Мать Терезу?

– Хаха. Бороду! Ты такой сексуальный с ней. И милый. И чертовски сексуальный. Почему мы перестали трахаться?

Тайлер завис. Посылать матом в целом неплохого человека не хотелось. В конце концов, никто никому ничего не обещал. Но и что ответить Райану, Тайлер откровенно не понимал.

– Я даже не знаю. Мы вроде как просто трахались? Без претензий на что-то большее. Да что вообще на тебя нашло?

– Просто пока мы трахались, я все время жалел, что у меня не было усов. Нет, у нас и так все было похоже на порно восьмидесятых. Но мне хотелось почувствовать, каково это – поцелуй двух усатых горячих парней, – Райан засмеялся.

Тайлер вспомнил их первый поцелуй, когда Райан набросился на него в самом начале съемок. Набросился и тут же отскочил с матами – он ни разу не целовал усатого мужика и не ожидал, что это будет щекотно. Они потом еще несколько недель смеялись по этому проводу. 

– Почему ты сейчас все это вспомнил?

– Я бородатый, ты бородатый. Мне захотелось. А тут ты. Увидел тебя с Боэном и Борном и пропал. Они же тебя там практически трахали глазами! У меня снесло крышу, Тайлер. От ревности, от зависти, от желания. Почему мы больше не трахаемся?

Райан замолчал, и Тайлеру даже послышался тоскливый вздох. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что это глупо?

– Конечно, понимаю, только это ничего не меняет. Я ревную и бешусь, что ничего не могу изменить. Как бы я тут ни распинался – в одну реку дважды не входят. Мы разошлись и этого не изменить. Я просто понимаю, что если бы я тогда не ляпнул про чисто деловой секс, то сейчас бы не страдал от неразделенной любви к тебе и твоей бороде. 

Тайлер не смог сдержать смешок, а Райан просто заржал. 

– Не обращай внимания. Я понимаю – это все глупости. Просто увидел тебя, и на меня нахлынули воспоминания и внезапные желания. Мне резко захотелось эту бороду себе. Между ног. Ты ведь сейчас покраснел? Люблю, когда ты краснеешь. Вроде взрослый мужик, что мы только с тобой ни вытворяли в постели, а ты все равно краснеешь. Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, что я разговариваю с автоответчиком. Я все болтаю, а ты молчишь. Тайлер, ну скажи хоть что-нибудь.

– С днем рождения, Райан. Жаль, что ничего нельзя изменить. Уверен, что все к лучшему. Ложись спать, у тебя уже ночь. Был рад тебя слышать. 

– Я тоже, Хэклимишка, я тоже. Береги себя.

– И ты.

***

Тайлер отложил телефон. Ему срочно надо было выпить. Какие же они оба дураки. Не увидели очевидного. Но что теперь поделать? Былого не вернешь, надо жить дальше. Слишком много он тогда пережил, не так-то просто было смириться с ситуацией. Былых чувств не вернуть, как и той легкости, что была.

Надо было срочно выпить и позвонить Таннеру.


End file.
